srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates
Sryth is a game in constant expansion. It also has a considerable amount of development history. This page aims to keep a record of that history. Keep in mind that most of new development is only available to AG members, although there are also some updates available for all players. Also, some events are only available for a limited time Game Updates by year These pages mirror the announcements of the GM puts out in the News & Announcements section of the main page, to avoid losing information about updates (as we lost when the forum was shut down) Although the start of the game in its current form can be dated back to 2004, the organized effort to keep the Game Updates on their original form started at some time in 2007, with older random bits here and there. So, while the updates should be complete from 2008-2012, the older updates are probably fragmentary. Updates from the second half of 2012 to the first half of 2018 have been lost. Given the lengths these pages of updates reach, they are split by years: 2004-2006 * Older Updates * See also the Ancient History article, which contains many links from the old forum with comments on their significance. 2007 * Game Updates 2007 * There was no dedicated forum thread for game announcements in 2007 2008 * Game Updates 2008 * Old forum first thread * Old forum second thread 2009 * Game Updates 2009 * Old forum thread 2010 * Game Updates 2010 2011 * Game Updates 2011 2012 * Game Updates 2012 2018 * Game Updates 2018 And still goes on... Sryth's Development History This is a condensed history of updates to the game, to give a little perspective of how fast the development has gone, and how has the game grown. To ascertain these dates, we have used the Game Updates (by year) pages with the original GM announcements and the dates of related threads in both the old and the new forum. Many of the old forum's sources were compiled into the Ancient History page. The old forum's records (however incomplete) start at around August 2004, and extends until June 2009, when the community switched to the new forum ;Other ways to date things You can use the Item ID and Game Section numbers to date quests and items. Keep in mind some sections have been reordered and reworked through the years (Hawklor still is Game Section 1, but was added much later, thus you start on game section 25973) Beginnings ;Mists of time * The www.sryth.com domain is registered under the GM's name from the year 2000, so he obviously had some plans in advance. * From one of the early interviews with the GM: ** "The first beta for Sryth was launched in late 2002 and the game was officially live sometime in June of 2003. The game didn't truly enter into its current version until late 2004." ** The very first content available in late 2002 was a small adventure that ended up with characters arriving at a small town on the western frontier of Tysa. When the game went officially live in 2003, the first content was the Village of Hawklor and the Caves of Westwold adventure. ;Before forum records * Mechanics ** Old Quick-combat mechanic. It was removed around the time The Murk was introduced ** Combat had a single roll (with an image of a dice). The three attack options (normal, aggressive, defensive) was then a player's suggestion ** The 10 basic powers were already in place *Locations and quests ** Moonshore Crossroads *** Challenge Quidda to a match *** Koll the Moneylender ** Durnsig *** Barn infestation *** ** Kolnia ** Hawklor *** The woods outside Hawklor - later removed. *** *** Armed Escort *** The Hammertongue Champion *** *** *** The Caves of Westwold: Old version without game map. It was purely text-based, with navigation based on branches. *** - initially released as the "Midnight adventure" ** Stormfield *** ** Trithik *** Criveson already there and teaching archery. In old times it sold quivers and arrows (later removed) *** *** *** *** *** *** - Added December 2003 *** Bryniver, the Hale Blade and Teek's Battle Shop ;An example of "old map" navigation: * From Hawklor: ** Take the road heading north towards the city of Trithik... *** Take the road west towards Westwold... **** Follow the road northwest... ***** Investigate the cabin... 2003 ;December 2003 * The Thane's Tournament of Arms 2004 * RoL/MoD (see Death) were introduced during this year. Before them, in words of Havoc: "<...> it was much easier then, coz you only lost a certain fraction (about 1/4) of your xp each time you died. So all that you had to do was to keep your unspent xp low, by spending all the xp you collected. Then deaths were almost without penalty." * Before Trithik random encounters were added, the only replayable content were the explorable areas of "The Murk" and the woodlands around Hawklor. ;August 2004 * 25th - The Secret of Stoneback Hill released. It was the first paid module (3 US$), and the only new release since December 2003 (Tournament of Arms) ;September 2004 * Trithik random encounters added * 11th: The Hole (Trithik's gaol) added. Characters actually died in there. * The combat screen started to show the to-hit number. * The Axe of Bramble: At the time it was introduced, there was still no Weaponry:Hacking subskill * A Midday Encounter ;October 2004 * Travel encounters (see Old Quests) were still available * 24th - Gralgarak's Tomb - Reintroduced as a permanent adventure ;November 2004 * A Journey Into the Murk - Before Nov 2004 ;December 2004 * Talinus released. It included: ** Hudlark the Fox ** Salwyn the priest ** A barmaid's honour ** Captain Jodd Rolekst ** A healing hand ** Guardsmen vs. rogues (random encounters) ** The juggler (random encounters) ** The Mossy Hillside * 19th - Dusk Dragon Egg * A Cold Winter's Night - Christmas-themed adventure. At first it was limited-time. * At this time, the Murk still had the old layout, without a graphical map. The only graphical map at this moment was at Stoneback Hill * The Grimy Bottle (Old Quests) was still up the 24th. 2005 ;January 2005 * There was a limit of two characters per account (date of origin unknown) * BoP already in game, cost 100 gold * Starting Runes of Life increased to 10 (originally they were 3) * 16th - announcement of Startup Scenarios (AG only) * 29th - your dwelling in Trynd Keep (Trithik) * 29th - first recorded appearance of Borimm Locksong * First announcements of the Adventurers Guild * Announcement of Imbuable weapons/armor and related Icons * Announcement of Pre-Generated characters * Announcement of the GM's plan to make Sryth a full-time project * Goblin war plans were still live and you could tell Thane Quarith about it ;February 2005 * The Grey Circle opens its doors ;March 2005 * Port Hallik introduced ** The only way to go was on boat from Talinus - the TRAVEL links didn't exist ** The Silver Crown ** Captain Greenfen ;April 2005 * Announcement of features: Adventure Log. * The GM announced his intention of making Sryth a full-time project ;September 2005 * 25th: Launch of the Adventurers Guild, along with Sryth 2.0. Some notable features: ** First sage: Elumyr in Hawklor ** Three new dungeons (The Missing Standing Stone Jewel, Quest:Ban-Drir, ??), two new cities (Mirgspil and Shadowedge) ** Remodeling of an old-version Westwold - previously it had no map, and was navigated through branching/decisions, like Lyrelocke or the Slime Ant Hive. ** Quest:Eavesdropping, Quest:Lothren, Kyul-Thanor, Icons and Imbuable Items. ** Woods outside Hawklor removed, along with Hawnley-Jakk encounter. ** Archery used to require arrows and a quiver (from Criveson's). Both were removed at this time, just a bow required. * The Old Cathedral * So We Meet Again ;October 2005 * Quest:A Dragon's Lair: Before Oct 2005 * Graldok ** 16th - Daggerspire released. Havoc's Magical has MR 62, and at that time he was one of the strongest characters ** Quest:Illiok the Brave ** Quest:Terror From Below * 31th Proving Grounds I introduced ** Limited-time contest ** 4 AT for participating, 28 AT total ** 100/n points each scenario, n being the number of attempts ** Different leaderboards for pre-generated and random characters ;November 2005 * Quest:Sleepless Night - Halloween-themed adventure * Announcements of the new Travel system (which became the quadrants system of Tysa) * Starting Runes of Life increased to 20 * Old Quests encounter at Hawklor who gave the Rogue, Mage or Warrior medallions was live ;December 2005 * The Return of Ironfist: Before Dec 2005 * 10th - Tallys Trading Post released. * 17th - The Lists of Talwarden + Moonwolf * 25th - The Beast of Ironfang - Christmas adventure * 28th - A Poaching in Northscarp 2006 ;January 2006 * 9th: Explore the realms at random introduced. The serious grinding starts * 25th - A Dilemma in Kirnwell introduced. was a game-breaker ;February 2006 * 6th: New XP system introduced ** Specific XP (before this, there was only General XP) ** Combat XP divided among General and Specific for skills/powers used * 7th - Proving Grounds II started. * Reports (on the 28th) of the random encounter in Talinus with the war plans being removed * Reports of players having 4 characters ;March 2006 * Released new graphical map, as can be seen on World of Sryth * Tribwin's Trouble: Before March 2006 * An Unpleasant Encounter/The Sign of The Seven: Before March 2006 ;April 2006 * 1st - Quest:The Giants - Part I - A Solemn Decree introduced * 9th - Quest:The Giants - Part II - Stonesong introduced * Havoc being one of the first players to get all powers, and raise them to the then-high 40+ level. ;May 2006 * 10th - A Little Matter About an Orb introduced. Apparently, Mirew Pipperen was online a few days before. * 15th - Proving Grounds III started ;July 2006 * BoP price up to 250 gold * 26th - Quest:The Giants - Part III - Wrath of the Giant introduced ;August 2006 * 18th - Proving Grounds IV under way. ** First one not to be a contest, and feature the modern ranks. 1st place 32AT. 28 tokens for 2nd. 26 tokens for 3rd. 22 tokens for 5th. 16 tokens for 7th Order, 8 tokens for 10th Order ** The old leaderboard is still online. * 23th - Introduced Arcana specific XP rewards for identifying items ;September 2006 * Grinding month: New explore the realms at random encounters, including the Tears of Igranolt (max XP +3,072 General, with 2048 and 1024 appearing). * 5th - Rare and powerful items (that would later appear at A Haunting in Durnsig) start appearing when exploring. * 12th - First report of spider caves * 21th - Ezerok introduced. * 24th - Shadow Gates introduced * 25th - First report of Eye of the Sea in Port Hallik giving Seamanship skill. * 28th - Explore at Random limited to AG (maybe from some time ago) * At this moment, the woodlands around Trithik had already been removed. ;October 2006 * Mechanic to Flee before engaging some enemies added. * 17th - BoP nerfed to 2-3 rounds (previously it was up to 4) * 24th - Character Creation changed - bonus MR/SP based on stats. * 28th - PG IV Ended. * 29th - Quest:The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin started as a limited-time event - the special items could still be found (even more than one) ;November 2006 * 1st - Varkin's Trick Ring is reduced to 24 AT max (previously it was up to 64 AT) * 11th - A Haunting in Durnsig released, Ezerok removed for maintenance. ;December 2006 * 12th: New travel system introduced (with the now-familiar 9 quadrants and TRAVEL links) * Tryndmoor added ** Gryphook's added ** The Dragon Statue ** Terror in Greenmarsh ** The Man in The Leather Hat/A Puzzling Note/Green Door (prelude to the Adventurers' Collective, which is live too) 2007 ;January 2007 * 4th: Milestone combat contest * 7th - First announcements about "the Chronicles of Runeskin" * 13th - Referral system still in place (receive Sryth Bonus Points for referring a player who later became AG) * 17th - Mezaryl on Blade Square ** Quest:Mezaryl's Cellar * 21th - Dor-Droat live. * 27th - First "There are/were other adventurers here..." links. * 27th - Weaponry subskills special effects (extra MR for a round, at random, from level 30 onwards) ;February 2007 * First recorded player suggestion of donations for Adventurer Tokens * Quest:The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin is back as a permanent quest - without the über-items * Deadwater Shoals ** Quest:The Ghost Ship * Foxfell Forest ** Quest:A Band of Four * The Melee Ladder at the AC only had 23 rungs * 12th - Quest:Runeskin's Minions released * 17th - All Proving Grounds reintroduced as permanent sagas. * 25th - An Axe to Grind introduced ;March 2007 * New Adventurer Rank (old style - see here) * Reports of Arkrol the Familiar Keeper in the Adventurers' Collective - loose end * 2nd - Quest:The Gallows * 3rd - First scheme of Sryth Bonus Points - it was an advertising scheme - signing up for offers, surveys and such, and was quickly taken offline. * 11th - Announcement of original Sryth Bonus Point exchange program (for donations): "The reward for each $10 donation is going to be 400 Sryth Bonus Points (SBP for short). 1 SBP can be traded in for 8 Experience or 16 Gold. 25 SBP can be traded in for 1 Adventurer Token. An interface will be provided so you can trade in your SBP in any manner you see fit" * 12th - Quest:A Helping Hand released * 14th - End of Proving Grounds IV * 16th - Donation system is live. * 18th - Quest:Late One Afternoon released * 25th - Tallys had 248 items already * 28th - Records of an hotel in Kolnia where you could recover 8 SP for 1 gold out of the Resting mechanic ;April 2007 * Runeskin month: Originally the village of Silverwysp was a big battlefield, almost like an early Multiplayer scenario. You could win additional s in combat with the immortal Runeskin's harbingers you defeated (or not) on the Runeskin prelude scenarios. ** Zones *** Silverwysp was split into four "battle zones": **** The Scrub Forest ****The Area North Of The Village ****The Area South Of The Village ****The Area East Of The Village *** Each zone had a counter for the amount of enemies of a certain kind. Example: **** The Scrub Forest: This area is firmly controlled by the defenders of Silverwysp ***** Goblins - No discernible change in the number of goblins in the scrub forest. The area remains devoid of them. ***** Trolls - No discernible change in the number of trolls in the scrub forest. The area remains devoid of them. ***** Undead - No discernible change in the number of undead in the scrub forest. The area remains devoid of them. ** Valour *** There was a leaderboard for Valour. *** Valour was earned by having the most fights without rest *** There was a serious flaw in the system, allowing to rest and restock on BoP. Because of this, several players managed to get so ahead of the rest, that when the system was fixed there was no way to reach them. This was the main cause of the removal of the system * During this month there were several changes to the graphical map, making its size to depend on Thievery/Woodsmanship levels, starting by 4x4 and growing up to 7x7 for Thievery 70. * 3rd: Only two adventures in Silverwisp * 4th: Three more appeared. Also, the Valour leaderboard was disabled, becoming a loose end. * 25th: Quest:The Demonscourge - Part II - The Unknown Halls already up. ;May 2007 * 15th: One of Three released * 21th: Runeskin's last scenario released ;June 2007 * Release of the combat styles: Aggresive, Normal, Defensive * 16th: Official date for Sryth becoming the GM's full-time job * 16th: Change of game's server. * 17th: announcement of Proving Grounds V and Shadow Magic * The GM awarded 2000 Sryth Bonus Points (80 Adventure Tokens) to one player among those who provided interesting testimonials of the game (the ones that are shown on main page). The winner was the player Karate. it was a drawing, Sryth's first AT raffle, in a way. * 17th: Festival of Blades announced. * 20th: A Prince Uncrowned (Runeskin's rewards) released. * 22th: First appearance of the small windowless building with a blue door. * 27th: Dragongem Items appear at Tallys. * 30th: Festival of Blades in preparations, Mezaryl starts exchanging Iakor's Weapons for Shimmering Silver ones. ;July 2007 * Player suggestions regarding higher rewards for bigger donations. * 1st: Blightroot already up (Old quest related to FoB) * 5th: Originally there was going to be just the Green Moon Tower. Then the three runners-up also got residences. * 7th: The GM randomly selected 3 FoB players to get 2000 Sryth Bonus Points: The winners were stirlock, sunwukong and scionist. * 8th: Unarmed Combat changed, from +1 to +4 each level increment (at +4 and +0, as current) * 12th: The Stonehills released * 14th: Joruspur's Task released * 20th: Shadow Magic nerfed to current state: For a while, since its release, it was both''' increasing your MR and your hit roll and healing you. The intended state was that just one of the effects was to be activated each time. * 25th: Quest:Into the Cellar (Deepwell) added * 26th: Meglasmire added ;August 2007 * The starting items for an AG character were a well-crafted splint helm (+6 SP) and a superior longsword (+3 MR) * 7th: Quickstone available at a discount price of 64 AT, 10k gold. Just 1 heal a day * 9th: The Road to Talinus: Shaking Pursuit scenario of PG V released * 10th - Quickstone price increased to the current one * 12th: The Ruins of Yir-Tanon released * 12th: Havoc reports having Destruction 99 * The Depths of Longlight live * 21th: Quest:Trouble in Werrit released * 25th: A new mission for the Thane. What one? * 28th Axepath Cemetery released * 28th: Havoc becomes Sryth's first Legend at Destruction 100 ;September 2007 * 6th: A Favour for Solundor released (thus, the first 3 rounds of Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion were already live) * 13th: Havoc's second Legend: Unarmed Combat. The MR 147 he had with it was specifically the highest in the game. ;October 2007 * 2nd: First Glowing Goblin appearance * 2nd: "Explore the city streets" in Trithik added * 8th: Larger Sryth Bonus Points rewards for higher donations announced - top tier at 300+ * 8th: Irzynn the Outfitter added to the game * 16th: The Tome of Forgotten Lore is live * 17th: Goblindoom and the Adventurers Ring released. * The Bat Cave is live * 28th: Tarkhald Crypt released. * 31th: Wurmwrit's Farm and Quest:Murilmyr's Hunt released as Halloween-themed adventures ;December 2007 * Tallys already had 277 items on his shelves * 9th: First Hand of Fate scenarios released * 12th: Replayable's XP roll fixed at the start. Introduction of random loot * 14th: Sevenhorn added * 15th: The Killing Hand of Winter released * 17th: The Ring of Black Stones released * 20th: Announcement of "And to all a good night" * 22th: Rise of the Frost Demon released * 26th: Release of "And to all a good night" - Christmas limited-time scenario 2008 ;January 2008 * New Year Quickstone Fix: 8,192 xp General and 256 AS&P XP for a glitch of three days, apparently * 2nd: The Missing Hilt released. PG V's "The Demon's Heir" announced * 7th: Reports of "The Demon's Heir" already completed by some . * 11th: Final scenario (#27) of PG 5 - Home Again, Home Again... announced. * 16th: Dusk in Tryndmoor released * 19th: The Hunted Man released * 21th: The Shattered Skull - Part I - Hurenon and The Shattered Skull - Part II - Spikefist the Mighty are live. * 24th: The Shattered Skull - Part III - Blade Square is live * 29th: The Shattered Skull - Part IV - A Thief in the Night is released. At that time, Power level 70+ requirements were only met by very few characters in the game ;February 2008 * 2nd: Random encounter while traveling. * 2nd: info preview * 3rd: The Crimson-Helmed Rider released * 12th: Adventure Finder released * 12th: The Bog Giant is live * 15th: New In-game announcement section * 15th: The game started to require gold for leveling skills and powers * 16th: The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle is released * 19th: Changes in the encumbrance mechanic: Equipped items now are counted at only half their encumbrance. * 19th: The Dream of the Iron Skull released. Quickstones are now able to store up to three "20"s * 24th: Cave of Four Spirits is up. Also, the gem for Tzal-Toalth is already on Mezaryl * 27th: Adventure Finder updated with second section: encounters not tied to location. ;March 2008 * 3rd: Mezaryl starts selling * 3rd: Reports of Arkrol the Familiar Keeper in the Adventurers' Collective being already live * 6th: The last stage of the Egg in the Cave of Four Spirits is live. Thulwy too. * 9th: Combat Display Mode 2 removed * 13th: A Message to Mirgspil released. * 16th: A Matter of Secrecy released. Also a map of Saarngard Isle * 16th: The Hall of Seven Ghouls added to Axepath Cemetery * 18th: mechanic released. See Rest * 22th: released * 29th: Old North Wood added, with Adrimar's Task and The Jadefang Lair ;April 2008 * 6th: Dungeon first-person view is announced. * 8th: The Mission Begins released. Saarngard Isle released * 14th: Footsteps released. The Joust announced * 20th: Four Days Outside the Hold released * 25th: Night of the Four released * 27th: Tallys' Master Collection raffle is live ;May 2008 * 1st: The Joust Part 1 released * 7th: 7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West released * 7th: New Bug/Typo/Feedback Reporting Feature * 8th: The Joust Part III released * 13th: Daidrur released * 14th: New Adventure Log announced (first Tome of Attainment version?) * 14th: 7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves released * 15th: The Joust Part 4 released * 16th: Daidrur updated with XP rewards for each level * 19th: The Moss-Covered Idol added to the Old North Wood * 20th: 7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe released * 21th: The Joust Part 5 released * 29th: 7 Goblins - Part IV - An Unlikely Captive released * 30th: The Joust Part 6 released ;June 2008 * 5th: Goblinclaw Inn released, along with Into the Cellar * 10th: The Murk revamped: new map. * 12th: 7 Goblins - Part V - The Fence released * 17th: The Blood Code released (unannounced) * 19th: Lift the Box released * 19th: Idle Accounts Policy Update: Non-AG and idle for >60 days = removed * 20th: The Joust Part 7 (and final) released * 24th: Timers on replayables extended and other anti-cheating measures like Player verification. First announcement of The Ruins of Tarramyre * 29th: The Cave of the Ice Troll released * 29th: Changes to the use of Powers in combat: Elementalism, Illusion, Gating, Necromancy, and Shadow Magic are no longer resistible. ;July 2008 * 2nd: 7 Goblins - Part VI - The Search for Malmekko released * 12th: The Ashen Faces released. * 15th: The Ruins of Tarramyre, Sryth's first multiplayer battle, goes live. * 27th: Updates to the travel system: Mounts, delays on travel by foot ;August 2008 * 1st: 7 Goblins - Part VII - The Altar of Malice released * 10th: The Gamemaster's second child (a son named Jayden) is born * 16th: Bentlimb Wood, the first new-style Explorable Location, goes live * 23th: New explorable location: Saarngard Keep ;September 2008 * 3rd: The Jagged Hills released * 17th: Explore a Tangled Bog#The Underground Lair in the Tangled Bog of the Jagged Hills is released * 25th: The longstanding bug that allowed to heal by un-equipping items to reduce SP and then re-equipping them was fixed. * 26th: The Dungeons of Saarngard released * 29th: Tallys' Raffles/Blades of Legend released * 29th: Changes in the donation system: Sryth Bonus Points removed, now donations give AT directly. Also, better $/AT ratio for higher donations ;October 2008 * 6th: First scenario of the Proving Grounds VI released * 8th: Gold cap announced * 12th: Tallys' Raffles/Banderyp's Loot released * 12th: Announcements of Tarramyre battles of Saving screens * 12th: Glittering Ice Shield starts to melt * 12th: Absolute timer added to the FoD * 12th: Announcements of 'The Saarn Howl' and 'Shrine Isle' parts of PG VI, The Curse of Talderus Redborn and a new version of the Adventurer log (the last one is still delayed as of the start of 2012) * 14th: Mezaryl can now swap the special bonuses of The Altar of Malice * 19th: 'Welcome to Shrine Isle' scenario of PG VI released * 24th: The Redwolf of Sageholt released. New multiplayer mechanics of devastating blows for characters fighting without powers. * 30th: Return of the Glowing Goblin ;November 2008 * 3rd: Anti-scripting measures, a new TOS agreement forbidding them. First official policy against them. * 6th: Ildraria multiplayer battle released * 12th: Border Rangers Guild released * 16th: "To The Ruins" scenario of PG VI released * 23th: "The Battle for The Shrine" scenario of PG VI released * 23th: Border Rangers Guild expanded to level 4 * 29th: released ;December 2008 * 3rd: "The Beast of Shrine Isle" scenario of PG VI released * 6th: The Lost Crown Tavern and elixirs announced * 8th: The Blood of Zardruzin released * 14th: released * 17th: New Sryth Logo * 19th: "A Rough Spot" scenario of PG VI released * 27th: The Twin Blades released 2009 ;January 2009 * Redesign of the site with the new logo * 4th: Fogbough Forest announced * 12th: New shop interface * 13th: "The Path to Kardsen - Part 1" from PG VI released. * 18th: Tasserik "The Golden Knight" is at The Stoneback Tavern in Hawklor and it is related to the adventure that introduces us to Thymbrak and the Dreadstones at the Goblinclaw Inn * 21th: released * 22th: released * 29th: Faradmyn starts selling residences ;February 2009 * 2nd: released * 3rd: released * 11th: Valentine's Day 2009 Surprise * 12th: released * 17th: released * 18th: Fantasy Name Generaton on main Sryth page. * 19th: released * 19th: Sryth opens shop in Cafepress with new logo merchandise * 19th: Elixirs are officially put on hold and become loose ends * 25th: Active Adventurer List introduced, with links to their Adventurer's Profile * 26th: Quickstone auto-rest introduced * 26th: Official date of start of the new Sryth Wiki (this one!) * 28th: "The Road to Kardsen Part 2" from PG VI released * 28th: Voting for Sryth at PBBG Warp active from the Small windowless building with a blue door, with 64 XP as a reward for voting. ;March 2009 * 4th: is being prepared * 14th: The Ruined City of Tarn released * 17th: Announcement of the first Tallys Limited Time Items, the Emerald Rose collection. * 17th: Tarn updates, unlocked after several completions of the city. * 24th: Now you can store Icons on your residence * 26th: "A Funeral in The Hills" scenario from PG VI released ;April 2009 * 1st: April Fools contest * 6th: Tallys' Raffles/Treasures of Tarewir released * 12th: Easter 2009 Tarn Scenario released * 14th: Quickstones now improve the quality of loot - no more inferior or poor items * 19th: Owlnook Tavern released * 25th: @srythadventurer starts posting in Twitter * 27th: Attack on Ashlyre released * 28th: A Blizzard in the Hills is back as a permanent adventure ;May 2009 * 13th: 'A Path Less Traveled' scenario of PG VI released * 14th: Inventory upgraded: now sections are collapsible * 15th: Westmere and Zumryn's Battlegrounds introduced * 16th: Daidrur now trains up to level 32 * 17th: Tallys' Raffles/The Legendary Manacles * 21th: New Adventurer Rankings * 23th: The Bone Horde Challenge released * 30th: The Wayward Wagons is live ;June 2009 * 5th: The Plague of Ashlyre released * 9th: The lower Ruins of Tarn released * 17th: The Eye That Binds released * 18th: Tallys' Raffles/Epic Battle Circlets * 18th: First announcement of the Tome of Attainment (as of the start of 2012, it's still a loose end) * 26th: The Lords of Ogredom released * 29th: Some additions to The Lords of Ogredom ;July 2009 * 2nd: "The Ghost Patrol" scenario of PG VI released * 7th: The first Stone Hurl Challenge starts * 9th: Sryth Newsletter #1, including the official announcement of the new Sryth Forum * 11th: Added "The Silent Temple" scenario to "The Lords of Ogredom". Required the Bowl of Blood and the Blood-Red Stone Key * 16th: Introducing the "Copper-Emblazoned collection" at Tallys * 20th: New option of starting a Challenge at a higher level or at level 1 ;August 2009 * 1st: Fogbough Outer Wood is live * 7th: The Silver Crest Reborn released * 16th: Slight change to Tysa's map: now you can move in diagonals too. * 20th: A Contest of Bows released ;September 2009 * 1st: Tallys' Raffles/Raffle of the Rings - Gold raffle * 4th: Adventurer Appreciation Month starts * 10th: Heir to the Flame released * 10th: The gold cap is live. The gold cost for training skills and powers is removed. The option to store gold in dwellings is removed. * 21th: The Winds of Mount Stonejaw released * 24th: Spar With Barynbor is live ;October 2009 * 2th: Underfoot in preparation * 5th: Fixed an important bug that allowed Oakaruk to bypass Dodges and BoP * 6th: "A Seer in Shadow" scenario of PG VI released * 14th: Halloween scenario The Missing seeds start * 21th: First glimpse of the Tome of Attainment on the recently-built stone structure near Tallys Trading Post. * 22th: Halloween-themed limited-time Tallys items appearing for the first time * 23th: Tallys' Raffles/The Skull and Bones Raffle * 28th: New Realm News ;November 2009 * 13th: The Writ of Umdurol released * 18th: A Contest of Bows - Part II released * 19th: The Faces in the Mirror released * 20th: "The Chasm of Time" scenario of PG VI released * 24th: The Horsemen released ;December 2009 * 2nd: Zumryn's Grand Bows introduced. * 6th: Testing on the new Game Screen begins * 12th: The Obelisk of Winter is live * 15th: "Sprawling Maze of Tents" added to Zumryn's Battlegrounds * 16th: Another PG VI scenario released * 22th: A Village Deserted released * 23th: Verugarn added to the Sprawling Maze of Tents * 25th: The Broken Hole limited-time scenario released. 2010 ;January 2010 * "The Chasm of Time, Part V: Four Against The World" scenario of PG VI announced * Still more news and announcements about the Tome of Attainment. First announced release date: February 15 * 6th: New scenario of the Oakaruk/Runeskin saga. Which one? * 13th: New Scenario in Hawklor. Which one? * 21th: released. * 31th: returns for two weeks ;February 2010 * 5th: is live * 9th: is live * 19th: Another scenario of PG VI released * 21th: First of the modern AG Raffles, the Winteriron Helm. ;March 2010 * 2nd: Start of the Battle Markers currency: at first they were only winnable through multiplayers * 10th: Expansion of the Battle Markers: added to Axepath, Tarn and Yir-Tanon * 12th: Another scenario of PG VI released * 14th: Battle Marker rewards doubled for two days * 24th: Second appearance of Urumyr in Zumryn's Battlegrounds * 26th: Battle Marker rewards doubled for two days * 27th: First of the Battle Marker Raffles, Tarlaro's Raffle ;April 2010 * 1st: April Fools 2010 Event released for a very limited time. * 6th: Tarlaro starts selling her elixirs * 10th: Next-to-last scenario of PG VI released * 18th: A stranger in the streets of Trithik * 24th: "A Visit", the final scenario of PG VI, released ;May 2010 * 6th: New Game Screen released * 7th: Second of the Battle Marker Raffles, Gorapthor's Savage Weapons * 24th: Aldvarian Artifacts added to the game ;June 2010 * 1st: Sryth moved to a new server * 3rd: The Painted Peddler added to the game ;July 2010 ;August 2010 ;September 2010 ;October 2010 ;November 2010 ;December 2010 2011 ;January 2011 ;February 2011 ;March 2011 ;April 2011 ;May 2011 *20th: The GM implemented testing behind the Blue Door for new powers. Associated forum thread ;June 2011 ;July 2011 ;August 2011 ;September 2011 ;October 2011 ;November 2011 ;December 2011 2012 ;March 2012 * 5th: Gilbornn starts selling elixirs. 2018 ;January 2018 ;February 2012 ;March 2018 ;April 2018 ;May 2018 ;June 2018 ;July 2018 ;August 2018 ;September 2018 ;October 2018 ;November 2018 ;December 2018 Category:Game Updates